


Every Breath We Took

by sandcities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandcities/pseuds/sandcities
Summary: Pansy was standing in front of a full-length mirror, wearing only a small black lace bra. It was late evening: the bedroom light was on and the curtains were closed. She turned the slightly worn-looking leather straps of the strap-on she was holding over in her hands, examining them and enjoying the soft texture.The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione entered the bedroom wearing a bathrobe, closing the door quietly behind her.





	Every Breath We Took

**Author's Note:**

> more detailed warnings: the word slut is used. the bdsm is pretty much limited to handcuffs and one slap. there's some heterosexual adjacent mock-fellatio. of a strap on. side note why is the word dildo so funny

Pansy was standing in front of a full-length mirror, wearing only a small black lace bra. It was late evening: the bedroom light was on and the curtains were closed. She turned the slightly worn-looking leather straps of the strap-on she was holding over in her hands, examining them and enjoying the soft texture.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione entered the bedroom wearing a bathrobe, closing the door quietly behind her. She spent a moment studying Pansy; it had only been 3 months since Hermione first saw her naked, and the sight was still exciting. (She didn't think any amount of time would change that). Then she turned her attention to the toy in Pansy's hands. Now this, this was new tonight. Pansy had mentioned it earlier, when they were kissing on Pansy's sofa. They had just come back from a dinner date and could barely keep their hands (and mouths) off each other. They had talked about trying new things, and were beginning to explore a more kinky side to their sex life, but they hadn't yet done anything like this.

Pansy had spent a long time teasing Hermione, slyly licking around her clitoris, playing with her breasts. Pansy didn't let Hermione touch her too much, slapping Hermione's hands away when she went to undo Pansy's bra. But when Hermione's tongue tentatively wandered towards Pansy's anus, Pansy couldn't hold back a moan. The unpracticed but enthusiastic movements of Hermione's tongue sent shivers down her spine. Finding a bottle of lubricant (the one she kept downstairs), Pansy thrust it at Hermione, almost begging her to finger her. It wasn't long before Pansy cracked and dragged Hermione upstairs. It had been a long time since Pansy had used the strap on, but she couldn't wait another moment. Hermione had gone to use the bathroom leaving Pansy with a few moments to herself, but now she was back. 

Pansy slipped her feet through the two straps which went around her upper thighs, and pulled them up to her mid thigh, before raising her right leg to rest on one shelf of the bookshelf beside her. Taking the longer, frontmost of the two dildos attached to the strap which would run between her legs, Pansy aligned it with her vagina, already wet from the evening’s play so far, and pushed it in some way. Then she took the other dildo and slid it into her anus, simultaneously pushing the first dildo fully inside of her, letting her head fall back and her eyes close with pleasure. Then she clasped together the straps which fit around her hips and adjusted them, so the strap between her legs was flush with her vulva. A small clip aligned with her clitoris; Pansy tightened this to provide some pressure. Then she lowered her leg from the bookshelf and turned to face Hermione.

Wearing a cock Pansy felt different: not more powerful but powerful in a different way. The weight of it on her pubic bone felt desperately sexual. Pansy relished in the feeling of the toys filling her as she stalked towards Hermione. The sensation made by the slight movement of the straps on her thighs as they touched each other was delicious.

Hermione was standing quietly by the bed; Pansy roughly pushed the robe from Hermione’s shoulders, leaving her standing naked. The intense sensation of the clip squeezing her clitoris made Pansy feel like she was made of electricity. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, causing a small sound to escape her lips. Heat flared in Pansy’s abdomen, and Hermione caught the familiar, predatory glint in Pansy’s eyes.

Pansy reached towards the bedside table and took a pair of black leather handcuffs. Hermione eyed them with anticipation. Pansy moved so she was standing chest to chest with Hermione, closer and closer until Hermione’s heavy breasts were pressed firmly against the lace of Pansy’s lingerie. Then Pansy reached both arms around Hermione as if to embrace her, but instead took, Hermione’s wrists and snapped the handcuffs shut around them behind Hermione’s back.

Then Pansy gripped Hermione’s upper arms and spun them both around, so Pansy’s back was to the bed. With hands on Hermione’s shoulders, Pansy pushed her lover downwards. Hermione’s knees faltered and she stumbled to a kneeling position. Almost gently, Pansy raised her fingers to stroke Hermione’s hair. Then she gripped the sides of Hermione’s head and pushed Hermione’s lips against the tip of the long, thick dildo.

“Kiss it,” Pansy rasped. Hermione leaned forward and closed her eyes as if to take the dildo deeper into her mouth, but Pansy held her head where it was, so Hermione’s lips could only close around the tip. With a quick hand, Pansy slapped Hermione’s cheek, hard enough to leave a red mark. Hermione gasped.

“You want it, don’t you. Such a slut for me, wanting to suck on my plastic cock. I said kiss it!”

Hermione’s gentle eager kisses to the soft silicone head of the cock, even though Pansy couldn’t feel them, made her ache. After a few moments, Pansy shoved the dildo past Hermione’s lips.

“Suck.” she commanded. Hermione’s eyes watered as the head of the dildo touched the back of her throat, but she obediently sucked, eyes open as she looked up to Pansy through her eyelashes in the way she knew Pansy couldn’t resist.

Pansy groaned. “My good little girl. Yes, keep sucking me. Keep sucking my cock like a good girl,” she chanted, tightening her fingers in Hermione’s hair.

Hermione swallowed, pushing past her gag reflex, so her nose was pressed against the leather of the harness and the dildo was buried deep in her throat. Pansy reflexively thrust her hips forward, her hands pressing Hermione closer. Pansy took a moment to enjoy the sight before moving backwards to sit down on the bed.

Holding her head, Pansy didn't allow Hermione’s mouth to leave the dildo. Taking barely a moment to recover, Hermione sunk her head back down completely, her hands still cuffed behind her. As she bobbed her head enthusiastically, Hermione pressed her body against Pansy’s leg, moving her hips in attempt to find pressure for her clitoris.

As Pansy’s hands re-found Hermione’s hair, Hermione rubbed her vulva against Pansy’s ankle. They both moaned. Helpless and bound, Hermione desperately pushed herself against Pansy as the pleasure built inside her. Pansy was helpless with arousal.

With an aim to regain the upper hand, Pansy pulled Hermione’s mouth off the dildo and hauled her to her feet, before shoving her onto the bed. Hermione landed on her back, cheeks red and pupils blown, and legs wide apart. Pansy crawled on all fours to position herself over Hermione.

Hair falling into her face, Pansy looked down at Hermione, who eagerly lifted her hips upwards.

“You want me, don’t you baby girl. You want my huge plastic cock inside your tight little body, don’t you?” Pansy crooned. Hermione just gazed up at Pansy.

Pansy’s small fingers traced Hermione’s lips. “Answer me,” Pansy ordered.

“Yes, I want you,” Hermione moaned. “Want you inside me.”

Pansy’s hands rested firmly on Hermione’s shoulders, and her cock lined up with Hermione’s vagina. Hermione writhed slightly at the stimulation to her clitoris, before Pansy snapped her hips forward, thrusting her cock inside.

Hermione moaned loudly, relishing the quick pain of penetration giving way to the pleasure and fullness of having the dildo inside of her. Pansy drew back and thrust again, roughly and brutally fucking Hermione.

“Want to fuck you so hard,” Pansy murmured between thrusts.

“Yes, fuck me,” Hermione pleaded, pushing her hips back against Pansy. Hermione’s bound hands dug into the small of her back but she didn’t register the discomfort.

Pansy’s thrusts became shorter, until she was just moving inside Hermione, pressing her own clitoris downwards against the strap. The two ground against each other; Pansy felt like her body was on fire. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she felt like Hermione was everywhere, somehow surrounding her with heat, in the toys filling her, in the lace covering her breasts.

Pansy felt her orgasm building for only a few seconds before she came, shuddering with pleasure and then falling still as Hermione continued to grind herself against Pansy. Seconds later Pansy felt Hermione’s orgasm pulsing through them both, and Pansy collapsed bonelessly on top of Hermione.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Pansy groaned and pushed herself upwards, carefully sliding out of Hermione.

“Would you mind unlocking my hands?” Hermione asked sleepily.

“’Course, sorry,” Pansy said, finding the key in the drawer of the bedside table and quickly removing Hermione’s handcuffs. Hermione stretched, joints clicking, before lying down again and grabbing at Pansy’s wrist to pull her down too. Pansy allowed herself to be pulled back onto the bed and cuddled for several minutes more.

Soon Pansy would have to take off the strap-on, and they would both have to use the bathroom, and then they would both settle back into bed to sleep, curled around each other. But for now, Pansy just closed her eyes and allowed feelings of warmth and love to surround her. And also the very tempting idea of getting Hermione to wear the strap on and fuck Pansy with it in the very near future.


End file.
